In The Waiting Line
by AuraLily
Summary: Lilly's tired of wasting time and decides to do something about it. (Major LS)
1. Lilly's POV

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I simply play with them for my own amusement.

All lyrics to "In The Waiting Line" belong to Zero 7.

A/N: What can I say? I heard the song and, for some reason, it inspired me to write L/S. If you've never heard it, you should really check it out.For the sake of the timeline, let's just say that it takes place sometime during that magical period before Christina made her appearance. Also, this story was meant to be a standalone but, if I get a good response, I might consider writing the sequel.

Lilly couldn't tear her eyes away from the photo in her hand. It seemed so innocent and benign, like the thousands of others that she had handled throughout her career. It was simply one more picture that stood as a testament to a better time, a frozen moment in the victim's life with nothing different or unusual about it. In the normal course of things there would have been nothing that made it stand out from all of the others but, for Lilly, nothing had been normal since she'd seen that picture.

The case was closed, it's box ready to be sealed and sent back to the shelf where it had languished for so long before justice could be served. All she had to do was drop in the photo and close the lid, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The case had caught Lilly's attention in a way that no other had, partially because of the photo that was still tightly clutched in her hand.

It was because the face that she was staring at so intently shared enough with her own that she could easily have been mistaken for the twin of a dead woman. Their similarities ended there, though. Beyond the physical, the two women couldn't have been more different.

Meredith Cahill had lived a perfect, picket fence life, her death itself an accident of fate as so many were. The wrong place, the wrong time, and a young life was snuffed out in an instant. She had married her highschool sweetheart right out of college, a man that had loved her so much that, five years later, he still wore the wedding band that she had given him. Two beautiful children, a boy and a pretty little girl with her mother's eyes, completed the image of perfection.

For Lilly, it was painful glimpse into what might have been. She knew how people saw her. That they thought of her as just one of the boys. Of course the others had noticed the resemblance and had thought it hysterical that the Lilly they knew could ever be confused with a suburban wife and mother. She just wasn't the type of woman that dreamed about those kinds of things.

What no one knew was that, for a brief, shining moment, she had been on her way to just such a life. Lilly had been young, a new cop still on patrol and dreaming of the possibilities that awaited her in the not so distant future. It was only after all of those dreams had come crashing down around her that she had resigned herself to the role of a sexless partner and friend.

Taking one last glance, Lilly finally dropped the picture into the box and quickly put the lid in place, blocking out the luminescent face that still gazed up at her. Marking it as closed, she returned the box to it's resting place and left the warehouse before the demons of her past could once again overtake her.

She didn't return to the office, her emotions still too fragile to face the good natured teasing of her co-workers. Instead, she opted for a tiny coffee house a block from the station, the anonymity that it offered exactly what she needed in her current state of mind.

Her drink ordered, Lilly took a seat at a small corner table that allowed her to observe the people around her. At the table across from her, a couple sat, so obviously in love that it was impossible to miss and Lilly's thoughts returned to the root of her problem. It was no longer the pains of her past that were causing her to reevaluate the path that her life had taken, but a new complication that she had never expected.

She wasn't sure when it had started but, at the time, it had seemed harmless enough. Lingering glances when their eyes met across their desks, the smooth glide of skin against skin and the brief intertwining of fingers as they passed files to each other. It had gotten to the point that Lilly could barely look at Scotty without feeling the heat of a blush rising into her cheeks.

The flirting had gone on for some time until it finally reached the point that a decision had to be made. They could either take the first steps toward beginning a real relationship or cool things off until they fell back to being strictly partners. Scotty was patient and understanding, never pressuring her but still leaving the final decision in Lilly's hands.

However, she still had no clue as to what that decision might be. Should she choose from her heart, allow the woman that she had once been to take a chance on finding love again, or should she use her head and consider all of the problems that were sure to arise? No matter how hard she tried, Lilly couldn't seem to reconcile the two halves of her nature. While she was waiting for inspiration to strike the relationship, whatever it was, stalled and Lilly could feel the time slipping away.

The music from the stereo behind the counter changed and Lilly felt herself begin to sway to the deep, sensual rhythm. It was unconscious, instinctual, another of Lilly's little secrets. One more thing that no one would ever guess. Lilly loved to dance. It had been a long time, though, since she'd allowed herself to indulge. It was just one more thing that she'd let fall out of her life when her engagement dissolved.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift as the soothing melody helped to melt away the strain that she had been under since the Cahill case had been reopened. It was then, when her defenses were at their lowest point, that her inspiration arrived in the most unlikely form.

_Wasting my time, in the waiting line_

Lilly's eyes snapped open as the lyric ran through her head over and over again. Wasting time. That's all she was really doing, wasn't it? Letting her life, the things she loved, pass her by while she wasted all of her time mourning the betrayals of her past and protecting her heart from the future. Wasting her whole life when she should have known better.

If being a homicide detective had taught her anything, it was that time is a precious thing. She could die tomorrow and all of the petty concerns and problems that she'd tormented herself with would mean nothing. All of th reasons for why she couldn't get involved with Scotty, the disapproval of their colleagues and the worries over what might happen if it didn't work out seemed irrelevant in the long run.

She was feeling something for Scotty, something that she hadn't felt on a very long time, and that was something that really mattered. Lilly wouldn't call it love, it was much too soon for that, but she knew that she trusted him when she so rarely trusted anyone. He made her laugh and lightened the shadows that so often haunted her mind. When Lilly entered a room his eyes lit up and Scotty could never hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He made her feel special and, in her entire life, no one had ever done that for her. Whether or not all of those things would grow into love, Lilly couldn't say but, finally, she was ready to find out.

As she left the coffee house, Lilly couldn't help but smile at the twist of fate that had brought her to this moment in a single flash of blinding clarity. Because of a picture and a song she was on her way to change her entire life.

Her head in the clouds, Lilly began her walk back to the office, not noticing until she bounced off of his chest that there was someone else on the sidewalk. She had already stepped back to apologize when she realized who it was that she had walked into. Apparently, fate had decided to intervene once again.

"Hey, Lil, I was just on my way to grab some lunch. You wanna come? It's my treat."

Scotty gave her a boyish smile, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Now that she was actually face to face with him she could feel her old insecurities trying to fight their way to the surface. For that one crucial second, Lilly froze. She watched as his smile slowly died and realized that he had taken her silence as a rejection.

"Another time, then. I guess I'll see you back at work."

Before he could walk away, Lilly caught his shoulder. "Scotty?"

When it came to emotions, Lilly had never been good with words. She stumbled and faltered until everything was so twisted that it was impossible to untangle the knot that her tongue had created. Instead of talking, when Scotty turned to face her, Lilly followed her instincts and did something that she had been dreaming about for months.

She kissed him.

He was shocked into stillness as she pressed her lips to his, remaining unresponsive for several seconds. Scotty recovered quickly, though, sliding an arm around her waist to pull her more tightly against his body, his other hand lifting to lightly stroke her cheek. Lilly shivered at the sensation of his lightly calloused palm caressing her skin.

His tongue ran in a soft glide over her bottom lip, asking entrance that she was more than willing to give. They lost themselves in each other, for the moment forgetting that they were less than a block from the police department.

The sound of a honking horn brought them back to their senses and they pulled away, both breathless and flushed. Lilly dropped her eyes, shyness making it difficult to meet his gaze, until a gentle hand under her chin forced her to raise her head. The look that she saw in his eyes took her breath away and made her heart race until she thought that it might jump out of her chest.

Scotty smiled at her then, reaching up to tuck a strand of her unruly hair behind her ear. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but you mind telling me what brought that on?"

Lilly had to smile herself. It was so simple, really. She had finally gotten tired of wasting time and she had never been happier because of it.


	2. Scotty's POV

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update but real life has been a little hectic recently. However, things have finally started to clear up and I've got several more stories in the works. For anyone that's interested, I do plan on finishing 'Out of Shadows' but it might be awhile as I suddenly seem to have been overrun by plot bunnies. Also, I just graduated from college, so a review might be an appropriate graduation present (hint, hint...)

With a deep sigh, Scotty signed his name to one final report. As soon as the stack of papers that were currently residing on the corner of his desk were delivered to the District Attorney the Cahill case would be officially closed. In spite of himself, he couldn't help but be relieved that he would never have to deal with it, or the emotions that it had caused to surface, ever again.

The first time he'd seen a picture of the victim had been a shocking experience. The crime scene photos, themselves, had nearly brought him to his knees with the reminder of the chances that Lilly took with her life on a daily basis, but it was that single candid picture that had stayed with him. While it was true enough that she bore a striking resemblance to Lilly, it was the differences between the two women that had startled him the most. One look at that photo had simultaneously caught his imagination and tore at his heart.

Meredith Cahill had been happy, the kind of happy that shown in every line of her face and in the sparkling eyes that even a faded photograph couldn't dim. Her smile had been open and friendly, seemingly untouched by the ugliness of the world that would eventually end her life. In an odd way, it was as though he was being given a glimpse at what Lilly might have been, had the circumstances of her life been different.

In the time that he'd known her Scotty had been able to find out very little about Lilly's past, but those few, meager bits of information that she had let slip made him ache for the life that she had known. He didn't know the whole story, what had happened to put so many shadows in her eyes, but he did know that he had never seen her that happy.

His Lilly had never been given the chance to be that innocent, that joyful. She had never been protected from the harshness of the world and those rough edges had slowly worn on her soul. Scotty had seen first hand how hard it was for her to trust anyone, to allow anyone behind the walls that she had so solidly constructed around herself. Lilly tried so hard to hide her emotions behind her tough cop facade, but those brief glimpses into her pain were what now motivated him. It had become Scotty's mission in life to make her happy. Just once, he wanted to see Lilly experience the kind of unrestrained joy that had been so evident in Meredith Cahill's gaze.

He couldn't name the exact moment when his feelings towards Lilly had gone beyond the tentative friendship that their partnership had fostered between them. When they'd first met, Scotty had thought her to be rather distant and closed off. It was only after he'd spent time with her that he had discovered her secret. Lilly used that distance to hide, not that she felt too little towards the people around her, but that her emotions often overwhelmed her to the point that she felt the need to protect herself from their impact.

Once he'd seen through her act, it seemed as though every barrier that he had erected in his mind to keep their relationship strictly professional had gone tumbling down in an instant. The attraction that he'd felt toward Lilly at their first meeting had come roaring back with a vengeance. Scotty could no longer fight what he was feeling and, if he was honest with himself, he really didn't want to try anymore. Since he'd finally given in to what his instincts had been telling him all along, he'd been having too much fun slowly leading Lilly toward the realization that she, too, was interested in more than just a partnership.

With the decision as to whether or not he was going to pursue a relationship with Lilly finally made, it was almost impossible for him to keep his distance. Scotty found himself leaning over her shoulder, pretending to read what ever file she was studying at the moment just so that he could inhale the soft, subtle scent of her perfume. When they walked side by side he began resting his hand casually at the small of her back or the curve of her hip under the pretense of guiding her steps. While he knew that it was entirely likely that Lilly would object to his touch, it was simply too hard to resist any excuse that allowed him to feel the heat of her body against his palms.

Lilly hadn't objected, though, leaving Scotty both surprised and grateful. Her acceptance of his casual, seemingly accidental touches gave him the courage to try something a little more direct, where his intentions couldn't be mistaken for anything but what they were. It wasn't long before he was given his chance.

It had become a common occurrence for Scotty to find himself lost in thought throughout the day, his gaze locked on Lilly, studying the deceptively fragile lines of her face. The range of emotion that crossed her features in the span of an hour never failed to mesmerize him. This time, though, rather than quickly turning away as he usually would, when Lilly glanced in his direction he caught her eyes with his. Held her gaze and refused to look away. For the first time, Scotty allowed a fraction of what he actually felt for her to show, making his eyes shimmer with repressed heat.

As he watched, a faint blush had risen to stain the porcelain perfection of Lilly's cheeks. Her breathing had grown quick and ragged until, finally, the intensity of the moment forced her to break their connection. When she'd excused herself to get coffee, Scotty had, for an instant, assumed that he'd blown his chances. He'd been mentally kicking himself when he noticed her pause in the doorway of the breakroom. The shy smile that she cast over her shoulder had sent his own heart racing and reinforced his determination.

They'd progressed slowly from that point, the heated glances coming more easily between them until they were no longer enough and the craving for something more became too great to ignore. The first light touch of their hands, that first shocking contact of skin to skin had sent sparks flowing throughout his body in pleasurable bursts. The fine tremor that he'd seen run through Lilly told him that the sensation had been mutual.

While he'd initiated their first touch, it hadn't taken long for Lilly to begin making her own advances. The day that she had casually run her foot along the inside of his leg as they sat at their desks discussing a case had quickly risen to join the ranks as one of Scotty's favorite memories. He hadn't been so excited at someone playing footsie with him since he'd been a boy. It wasn't just the physical contact that had thrilled him, though it had been wonderful all on it's own. What truly made it so important in Scotty's mind was the fact that it had been the first time that he'd ever seen the sparkle of mischief light Lilly's eyes.

Scotty clung to that memory now because it hadn't been long after that day that Lilly had begun to distance herself again. It didn't take a trained detective to see that she had finally realized that their flirting was leading up to something and that this sudden understanding had her ready to run. Scotty knew that his only option was patience, but every day it grew harder and harder to force down his frustration. Any type of pressure would push Lilly away from him forever and that knowledge left him with no choice but to wait for her to come around, even though such inactivity went against every instinct that he possessed.

More than anything, Scotty wanted to be able to let the world know that Lilly was his, that they belonged together. Lilly might be blind to her own appeal, but he certainly wasn't. He was all to aware of the looks the other guys on the force gave her, the not so subtle plays they made for her attention. The real reason behind his offer to handle all of the paperwork for the Cahill case was his need to keep Lilly as far as he could from that sleazy D.A. Kite who was always giving her the eye.

He would love to be able to warn them all off, to let them know that Lilly had already found her man and that he didn't appreciate anyone trying to get in the way. Even more than that, Scotty wanted the right to do all of the little things for her that were a part of being in a relationship. He wanted to open doors for her and pull out her chair, to give her flowers for no other reason than the fact that he knows they'll make her smile. Hell, he even wanted the right to buy her drinks when they went to First Thursdays. Above all else, he wanted to spoil her, to make her feel special because he knew that no one else ever had.

Unfortunately, the only way that he would ever be allowed to do any of those things was for Lilly to finally take a chance and believe that he would never do anything to hurt her. That he would, in fact, do everything in his power to make her happy. He'd thought that he would make her more comfortable by placing the decision in her hands, but instead it seemed as though she had frozen under the weight of her own fears. He was doing his best to give her the space that she seemed to need but, as his feelings for Lilly continued to grow stronger, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Finally finished with the paperwork, he gathered everything into an envelope and marked it for delivery to Kite. A few charming smiles and a little flattery later, Scotty had saved himself a trip by sliding his file in with a few others about to be delivered to the D.A.'s office. A quick search told him that Lilly had yet to return from the warehouse, leaving him at loose ends for lunch.

The case had hit Lilly harder than any of them and Scotty had harbored grand ambitions of taking her out in order to relieve some of the pressure that she had placed on herself. Instead, it looked as though he'd be grabbing a quick bite before heading back to the office to wait for Lilly's return.

He'd barely made it a block before he saw Lilly wandering in his direction, completely oblivious to the world around her. Scotty couldn't control the grin that tugged at his own mouth at the sight of the mysterious little smile that curled her lips. She seemed lighter somehow, more happy than he'd ever seen her.

Placing himself in her path, Scotty waited for Lilly to eventually notice his presence. Instead, still lost in her own mind, she walked directly into him, not noticing until it was too late that he was there. He couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock that came over her face when she finally recognized him. Scotty knew that, in that moment, everything that he felt for Lilly was plainly written on his face for her to see, but he couldn't seem to help that either.

"Hey, Lil. I was just on my way to grab some lunch. You wanna come? It's my treat."

He could practically see the panic rising within her as his own smile faded away. Scotty knew better than to let it hurt him, but each small rejection, every step she took away from him, felt like the twist of a knife in his stomach. If their relationship didn't change soon he knew that, eventually, the pain would become too much to bear and he would be forced to let her go.

"Another time, then. I guess I'll see you back at the office." He stepped past her, refusing to allow Lilly to see the disappointment in his eyes. Before he could walk away, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Scotty?"

He turned back and, before he had a chance to realize what was happening, Lilly was kissing him. The feel of her lips on his stunned him momentarily but he recovered quickly, not willing to risk missing a single second of something that he'd been dreaming about for so long. He pulled Lilly into his body, holding her tightly to prove to himself that she was really there.

With his free hand he caressed her face, cradling her cheek in his palm as he explored her mouth. On her lips he could taste the bitter bite of the coffee she'd been drinking, the more mellow undertones of cinnamon and chocolate, and the delicate spice of Lilly, herself. It was a combination that weakened his knees and lured him further into her embrace.

The intrusive blast of a car horn brought Scotty back to himself and he frowned at the two familiar, grinning faces as they slowly cruised by, waving as they went. Returning his gaze to Lilly, he ran his thumb softly over her chin, forcing her to face him. The mixture of affection and embarrassment that he saw in her eyes melted his heart and relieved the doubts and fears that had been praying on his mind.

He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, testing it's silky texture between his fingers before tucking it gently behind her ear. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but you mind telling me what brought that on?"

A dazzling smile was the only answer that Scotty got, but it was enough. For the first time since they'd met, Lilly was truly, blissfully happy. The way he saw it, their future together had never looked so bright.


End file.
